This invention relates to electronic test systems and methods and, more particularly, to test devices used in the telecommunications industry. The system of this invention is particularly useful for detecting common fault conditions in telephone cables having multiple pairs of wires.
The expansion of telecommunication networks and their increased use for data transmission has resulted in complex interconnect wiring installations. These complex wiring installations make cable identification and trouble isolation a difficult and time consuming task for repair and installation technicians.
Presently telecommunications wiring installations are typically tested for common faults by utilizing several different test devices, for example, an analog or digital multimeter, and a tone source. However, testing such installations via several devices is very time consuming, requires extensive operator manipulation and further does not lend itself to an established procedure. Such test devices provide only partial, non-automatic testing of potential trouble or fault conditions, or are otherwise limited in use.
Thus, there has arisen a need in the telecommunications industry for a system and method for testing which simplify the proper identification and evaluation of telecommunications interconnect cables. Despite the need for a test system and method which overcome the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known have been proposed or developed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically testing twenty-five (25) pair telecommunications interconnect cable for common fault conditions, which overcomes the shortcomings, problems and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods.
A further object of this invention is to provide a compact, portable and hand-operable system which is simple and easy to use for both troubleshooting and installation purposes. Another objective of this invention is to provide a system which is usable, for example, on building cable, outside plant cable and central office cable. An additional object of this invention is to provide a unitary system which replaces multiple devices previously used to perform cable testing tasks.